Slap
by TrulyWished
Summary: Ikkaku decides Kira is well worth flirting with. Yaoi, a kiss, language. KiraIkkaku


Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and not me, of course.

Warnings: bad language, a kiss between Kira and Ikkaku

Just another little bitlet that's been after me. So before it breeds and becomes another out of control fic, I present Kira and Ikkaku's first meeting; seems like something that could happen. Hopefully you'll smile and review.

Slap

"This is great, I love it here!" Ikkaku strutted down the street, short robes moving at his thighs. Yumichika looked at him through long lashes.

"Sure, if anyone would give us the time of day." The long flutter of hair at his neck twitched in annoyance. "It's hot, I'm sweating! Ugh, it's not our fault they're all weak. And the guys here aren't even that good looking. If this is the cream of Soul Society, I say we go back to the Fiftieth Rukongai." He examined his nails for a second. "Don't you think?" There was still no response and he looked over at where his friend was stopped, staring at a slender blond standing quietly beside the barracks of the Fifth Division.

"Who is that? She's fucking hot!" Cool purple cut from examining the slight form and a dark brow rose silently. "What?"

"For one, she is a he. Obviously. Look at those shoulders, the skinny hips, that awful haircut. What woman would be caught dead looking like that?" Red moved through tanned cheeks and a giggle escaped the brunet, hand over his mouth. "You suck."

"I said who, not what." A low grumble of annoyance.

"Huh. And you say I'm a pervert." Red crept across the dark cheeks. "Anyways, he's trouble. I'll only tell you once, stay away from him." A grunt but the dark eyes don't look away and the pretty man sighed, flicking his bangs with a slender finger. "Kira Izuru, Vice-Captain of the Third Division." A raised brow at that; the little figure certainly didn't look that powerful.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. Bet he'll go for a drink with me."

"Bet he slaps you." Long nails were picked at gently, smoothing a rough edge. "And don't come running to me for ice either."

"Fuck you! No way he slaps me." Yumichika smirked and tucked his bangs behind a pale ear. "Oh yeah? Fine, I bet a round of drinks for the entire squad he doesn't slap me."

"Fine." The smirk mocked as the bald man stomped away.

1234567890

"Hey." The blond head didn't look up. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, me? I'm sorry, I didn't realize." The soft voice was shy, pretty face not looking up from the ground. "How can I help you?"

Ikkaku grinned in victory; slap him, ha! "You wanna get a drink or something?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm busy right now." A glance behind the smaller man at the quiet building "Can you please leave?"

Dismiss him in the cultured little voice? Not likely. "Hey, look at me." The blond didn't move and Ikkaku lifted his head forcibly, staring into blue eyes. "You can't be that busy, you're just standing around. Come on."

"No, thank you. I'm waiting for my Captain you see." A small hand pushed with surprising strength, removing the heavier man's grip. "Please leave." More firm now and the bright eyes were steady.

New tactic. The hand that had been pushed aside trailed over the lean side to run a finger over a trim hip. "Aw, come on now sweetheart. Surely you can spare a few minutes for a lonely guy." A gasp of outrage and the full lips opened and closed in disbelief; Kira tried to push the offending hand away again but it remained, a smirk on the taller man's face as he showed his strength.

"Let me go." Still calm, ice forming along the edges of each word, bright blue freezing as he looked up. "Remove your hand immediately."

"You're sure fancy, lots of big words. Bet you scream real loud in bed too. Wanna try?" Red flushed the delicate skin at the crude words and he stuttered, still trying to push the big hand off his butt.

He was getting flustered and kept glancing over his shoulder as if looking for someone to save him. Ikkaku grunted and hauled him in close; see if he thought about someone else after this. Their mouths crashed together, the larger mans' tongue forcing it's way into the warm mouth, running along soft lips and sharp little teeth that tried to bite him.

When he released the blond, they stared at each other for a second. Faint chuckling was cut off abruptly.

1234567890

"Told you."

"Fuck you. Gimme the fucking ice." Ikkaku sneered at the dainty handkerchief that was held out but took it, pressing it to his face. "And I win anyways. He didn't damn well slap me."

A quiet hum while his friend looked him over then grinned. "True enough. But that is an excellent black eye you have there."

"Fuck you."


End file.
